Perdida con mí enemigo
by Pascua-chan
Summary: Un viaje de fin de año, los peores enemigos desde siempre y el destino de perderse el uno con el otro, ¿Podría ser esto peor?
1. El viaje de fin de año

Estoy perdida con mí enemigo

**Summary: **Un viaje de fin de año, los peores amigos desde siempre y el destino de perderse el uno con el otro, ¿Podría ser esto peor?

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, no me pertenecen, si no que a ****Clamp.**** La historia, tampoco es mía. Yo solo la adapté. Como verán, es todo prestado. Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 1: El viaje de fin de año.**

-Bien chicos, muy pronto irán a su viaje de fin de año.-Decía el profesor Terada.

-¡Qué bien!-Dijeron todos los alumnos en tono irónico.

-¡Me alegra su entusiasmo, muchachos!, pero bien, eso no me interesa. ¡Porque yo me voy de vacaciones a Hawái! ¡Adiós mocosos! – Y salió corriendo.

Todos quedaron extrañados.

-…Ese anciano está cada vez más demente.-Dijo Sakura Kinomoto. De 16 años, cabello castaño claro, corto, ojos verdes, piel blanca, pero no exceso.

-No cabe duda. ¿Qué harás ahora, Saku-chan? – Dijo otra compañera de banca de la chica Tomoyo Daidouji. 16 años, cabello negro, largo. Ojos amatistas, piel pálida.

-Debo comprar mi tienda de campaña. Por eso estoy vendiendo chocolates, y así ganar dinero. – Dijo distraída.

-¡Excelente! Yo ya compré la mía – Dijo sonriendo Tomoyo -, es un alivio que vayamos a un campamento en el bosque, y no a la nieve.

-¡¿Están locas o qué?! – Agregó otra chica llamada Meiling. 16 años, cabello negro, ojos café, -, ¡En el bosque los mosquitos nos comerán vivos!

-No es para tanto. Compra unos repelentes, ¡y ya!-Contestó Sakura.

-O tal vez, pueda faltar al paseo.-Dijo Shaoran Li, primo de Meiling. Chico extra guapo: Cabello castaño, revuelto (pero muy atractivo), ojos color ámbar, alto.

-¿Estás loco? No pienso quedarme en casa con mamá.-Dijo Meiling asustada.

-¿Y por qué no?-Dijo Sakura algo extrañada.

-Querrá que le haga masajes en sus pies, llenos de ampollas.-Contestó.

-¡Qué asco!-Dijeron al unísono Tomoyo y Sakura.

-Solo por eso… Tendré que ir al paseo.-Dijo Meiling exhausta.

-Pero yo tengo un plan.-Dijo Shaoran, saltando a la conversación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Já.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Simularé que voy a ese estúpido campamento, y luego me largo a Tokio con unas chicas bonitas.

-Ya decía que este era mujeriego.-Dijo Sakura molestándolo.

-¡Mujeriego, pero honrado! - Dijo parándose de la mesa -, además, no iré solo.

-¡Así es! – Dijo su compañero de banca, Eriol Hiiragizawa: Alto, cabello negro, lentes, piel pálida, ojos azules.

-¡¿Eriol?!-Dijeron al unísono las tres.

-¿Y por qué irás tú? –Dijo celosa Tomoyo.

-¡Porque iré a encontrarme con niñas lindas a Tokio!-Dijo entusiasmado Hiiragizawa.

-Sabía que Li era mujeriego, pero no tú, Eriol-Dijo riendo.

-Bien – Dijo Shaoran -, nosotros nos vamos. Tenemos cosas que hacer, ¡Adiós, bobas!-Dijo yéndose.

-¡Que lo pasen bien en el campamento!-Agregó Eriol.

Sakura bufó.

-… Idiota.-Susurró para sí misma.

_**~* En la casa de Sakura *~**_

-¡Ya llegué! - Dijo Sakura, luego se fijó en su mochila -, ¿Por qué tengo tan pesada mi mochila?

-Hola monstruo – Dijo Touya, alto, cabello negro, ojos negros, piel trigueña, 23 años -, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué es?-Dijo Sakura curiosa.

-En el instituto, necesitan a alguien que se haga cargo de ustedes en el viaje.

-¿Y?-Dijo más impaciente.

-Y… ¡Lo estás viendo!-Dijo feliz.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Dijo Sakura.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Me estás torturando, Touya! – Agregó Sakura enojada -, ¡Dime la razón por la que irás!

-Porque puedo cuidarte mientras papá no está – Contestó Touya -, y…

-¿Por la profesora Mizuki? –Preguntó Sakura molesta.

-Sí.-Contestó Touya.

-Bien, mientras no me molestes…. Todo estará bien.-Dijo Sakura sentándose en el sofá.

-Ok, avísale a tus compañeros que ya compré los pasajes para irse en autobús.-Agregó Touya.

-Bueno… ¡Ah! Pero Li y Eriol no irán.

-¡Mejor! Ya que a ninguno de esos dos mocosos les compré pasaje.

-¿Y eso por qué?-Preguntó Sakura algo curiosa.

-Porque… ¡No soporto a ese par!-Dijo algo molesto el mayor de lo Kinomoto.

-¡Yo menos! - Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos -, Como hermanos, es lo único que tenemos en común.

-Tienes razón.-Le dijo asintiendo.

-Además, veámosle el lado bueno, ellos no irán y luego de eso no los veré más por que se van del instituto.-Agregó Sakura parándose.

-Hazme un resumen.-Le dijo Touya algo distraído.

-¡No los veremos más!-Dijo Sakura emocionada.

-¡Sí!-Dijo feliz.

-Ahora iré a vender mis chocolates… - Dijo Sakura tomando la mochila - ¡Hay! ¡Está pe-pesada!

-A ver… - Dijo Touya tomando la mochila -. ¡Demonios, Sakura! ¿Qué metes en la mochila? ¿Piedras…?

-¡No, claro que no! Son mis chocolates. Abre la mochilita.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo algo extrañado.

-¡Sólo hazlo! – Dijo Sakura enojada -, ¡Right now!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! – Dijo Touya algo enojado -, si sigues así, te saldrán arrugas pronto.

-No, soy joven.

Touya la abre.

-¡S-son piedras! – Dijo impresionado.

-¿Dónde están mis chocolates?

-Hay una nota aquí -Dijo tomando el papel.

-¿Qué dice? – Dijo ya muy molesta.

-_"Sakura, muchísimas gracias por los chocolates. Mientras yo les decía mi brillante plan, Eriol aprovechó de sacar todo el botín, y le puso piedras. A por cierto… ¡Já - já! _ ¡Irás al paseo y yo no! ¡Que lo pases mal! _Shaoran y Eriol _– Touya termina, y mira a su hermana asustado -. ¿Sa-sakura?

-¡¡Malditos hijos de…!!-Dijo cien por ciento enojada.

_**~*Días después, en el terminal*~**_

-¡Diablos, el maldito día llegó!-Dijo Sakura cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Por mi parte, no veré a mi mamá – Agregó Meiling dirigiéndose a Kinomoto -, eso es bueno. Pero lo malo, es que veré a…

-¡Meiling! ¡Hola! – Saludó Kaoru Minami: Alto, cabello rubio, ojos café claro, piel pálida -, ¿Cómo estás?

-Kaoru…-Dijo cansada.

-El idiota, que por cinco yenes, puso su lengua en un palo congelado en la nieve. Los bomberos tuvieron que ayudarlo por… ¿Una hora?-Dijo Tomoyo algo molesta.

Meiling suspiró decepcionada.

-Sí.-Dijo cansada en su tono de voz.

-¡Mira Meiling! Traje galletas… Si quieres…

-¡No, es que…! ¡Iré al lado de Tomoyo! – Dijo poniendo a la chica de ojos amatistas en el medio -.

-¡Cierto!-Dijo Tomoyo asintiendo.

-Oh, está bien.-Dijo Kaoru apenado.

Sakura se acercó sonrojada.

-¿N-n-no crees q-que er-eres?-Dijo tartamudeando sonrojada Sakura.

-Saku-chan… ¡Estás sonrojada!-Dijo Tomoyo algo emocionada.

-¡Verdad! ¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Meiling algo feliz.

-V-verán…

_**~*Hace rato atrás*~**_

_¿Por qué estaba buscándolo? ¡El no iba a venir! Además… ¡No! No podía pensar tantas estupideces._

_Por ir tan sumida en sus pensamientos extraños, chocó con alguien._

_-Y-yo… lo siento.-Dijo apenada, vio que le daban una mano.-G-gracias._

_-No te preocupes, Kinomoto.-Dijo un chico de voz varonil._

_-¡Sumita!-Dijo ella sorprendida y sonrojada._

_--Hola- Dijo sonriente, un chico llamado Setsu Sumita: Alto, ojos de color azul, cabello castaño claro revuelto, rebelde, (pero no tan lindo como Li), piel más o menos blanca, pero no exceso, extra guapo. _

_-N-no sabía que ibas al viaje también.-Dijo ella sonrojada, al parecer notó eso._

_-Pues sí, no iba a venir. Pero me acordé que ibas a ir, y decidí embarcarme en el viaje.-Dijo mirándola a los ojos._

_-P-pues… Nosotros nos hablamos mucho.-Dijo ella nerviosa._

_-Mmm… ¿Te parece si somos amigos ahora?-Dijo el cómo tratando de atraerla._

_-O-ok.-Dijo ella más sonrojada aún._

_-En fin, ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre de pila?-Dijo él ganándose a su lado._

_--Claro…-Dijo más nerviosa aún._

_¡No era para menos! El chico lograba poner en las nubes a cualquiera._

"_Pero no tanto como Shaoran Li". Pensó Sakura. _

_¿Qué decía? Por Dios…_

_-En fin, me debo ir mi pequeña flor de cerezo – Le dijo Setsu. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi rosando las orillas de los labios de ella._

_-C-cla-ro-Ahora sí que estaba como un tomate maduro._

_-Nos vemos en el bus, Sakura-chan.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo._

_**~*Ahora*~**_

-¡¡Waa~!! ¡Qué bien, Saku-chan!-Dijo Tomoyo emocionada.

-¿Q-qué?

-Pues sí, Tomoyo tiene razón-Dijo señalándola.

-Emmm… Claro.-Dijo ya recuperando su color normal.

-¡Es un chico muy guapo, Sakura!-Dijo Tomoyo -, después de vacaciones deben salir juntos. ¿Qué? No me digas que prefieres a Shaoran Li.

-Sinceramente, mi primito no está nada mal. Es un chico muy guapo – Dijo Meiling -. Pero es que Setsu es un chico muy bonito igual. ¡Hasta se parece a Shaoran!

_Para mí Shaoran es muy bonito, sea quien sea._

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Ese idiota, gustarle a ella? ¡Por Kami, no!

Sakura sacudió su cabeza para dejar pensamientos tan estúpidos. ¿Serán celos?

-¡Bueno niños! –Dijo avisando la maestra de matemáticas, Kaho Mizuki. Una mujer de 25 años, alta por decir lo menos, ojos de color rojo y más o menos marrón, un color indefinido. Cabello rojizo, y piel blanca.- ¡Suban al autobús!

-Y-ya era hora…-Dijo la menor de los Kinomoto. Partió corriendo al bus.

Tomoyo y Meiling la miraron extrañadas. Todos comenzaron a subir al bus.

-¡¡Aaah!! ¿Dónde me siento?-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Por qué no aquí conmigo, Sakura-chan?-Le ofreció el anteriormente nombrado, Setsu.

-B-bueno.

Sakura se sentó nerviosa al lado de su nuevo acompañante. Touya miró de recelo al chico, quién le miraba de manera extraña a su "monstruo", pero mejor se quedaba callado, iba a hablar con la profesora.

-Hola, preciosa.-Dijo saludando Touya a la maestra.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser Touya Kinomoto, el hermano mayor de Kinomoto.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Así es, y tú debes ser Kaho Mizuki, su linda maestra.-Dijo sonriendo.

--Gracias por el cumplido.-Rió Kaho.

-¿Te parecería si después vamos a…? Es decir, ¿Después de llegar a…?

-¡Claro! Acepto.-Dijo sonriéndole algo coqueta la maestra.

Al lado de donde Sakura iba sentada con Setsu, iban Meiling y Tomoyo. Setsu se había quedado dormido, quizá no durmió nada. Ella se dirigió hacia sus amigas.

-No pasa ni un minuto, y mi hermano ya tiene cita.-Dijo aburrida.

-Pues tiene suerte. Ahora si me disculpan, me pondré bloqueador.

-¿No tienes frío? – Dijo Sakura algo extrañada -. Es decir, mírate: solo llevas una blusa con escote, y una falda.

-Un poco. Pero piensa, allá nos asaremos de calor.-Dijo Meiling poniéndose bloqueador en la piernas.

-Eso es verdad.-Agregó Tomoyo distraída.

-Ufff…-Suspiró la amatista -, Hiiragizawa no viene, esto es tan aburrido.

Sakura y Meiling la miran extrañadas.

-Es decir, ¿a quién molestaré si no viene?-Luego evadió el tema. -Por cierto Saku-chan – Agregó Tomoyo hablando maliciosamente - ¡Vas con Sumita!

-¡Es verdad!-Dijo Meiling algo feliz.

-Pues… ¡El me lo ofreció!

-¡Mejor aún!-Dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Sí!-Agregó Meiling.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Sakura apenada.

-¡Bien mocosos, sujétense!-Exclamó el conductor.

Tomoyo empieza a colocarse lápiz labial.

-¿Y cómo te fue en la venta de chocolates?-Dijo ella mirando su espejo con el labial.

-…Ni me lo recuerdes. ¡Nada puede salir en este viaje!-Dijo ella decidida.

-¡¡Esperen!! ¡¡Conductor, profesora!!-Dijo una voz de mujer, de unos 34 o 35 años.

El conductor frena bruscamente.

-¡Diablos!, mi mejilla…-Dijo Daidouji, luego busca algo para limpiársela -, ¿Decías?

-No, nada en especial.-Contestó la chica.

-¡Pero si ella es mi tía Ieran!-Dijo Meiling sorprendida.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-Dijo Sakura acomodándose en el asiento.

-¡Es la madre de Shaoran!-Dijo Meiling aún más sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

La profesora Kaho bajó a recibir a los recién llegados.

-Temía que no llegaran-Dijo bajando la profesora.

-Lo siento mucho – Dijo la madre de Li, respirando agitado -, pero por alguna extraña razón… Mi despertador no sonó.

Ieran miró a Shaoran.

-A mí no me mires – Dijo Shaoran mojigato -, ¿piensas que tuve algo que ver?

-No, claro que no. – Afirmó Ieran -. ¡Tú eres un santo, mi niñito! Quería asegurarme de que mi bombón tomara a salvo el autobús.

-_(Por favor… ¡Hagan que me trague la tierra!)_-Pensó Shaoran.

Sakura grababa con la cámara de Tomoyo todo lo que sucedía, mientras que Setsu se reía a su lado.

-Esto no está tan mal después de todo –Dijo Kinomoto grabando.

-¿Esa es mi cámara, Saku-chan?-Dijo Tomoyo.

-Sí, espera un momentito – Contestó Sakura -, ¡esto debe estar en youtube!

Volviendo con "el par"…

-Me sorprendí mucho también, al ver a Eriol en casa.-Agregó señalando al chico de lentes.

-¡Perfecto!-Dijo feliz la profesora.

-_(Qué mal)_-Pensaba Touya.

-Qué bien…-Dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura y Meiling la miraron nuevamente extrañadas.

-Digo, qué mal.-Agregó Daidouji.

-¡Suban, muchachos! Son muy afortunados, ya nos estábamos yendo.-Dijo ella invitándolos a pasar.

-Demonios…-Susurró para sí mismo Li.

-¡Somos los más afortunados del mundo!-Dijo en tono sarcástico Eriol.

Shaoran y Eriol subieron al autobús.

-¡Já-Já!-Dijeron todos los alumnos sacando pica.

-Su plan resultó a la perfección.-Dijo Tomoyo sarcásticamente.

-Solo una parte de él, mi querida lunática.-Dijo Eriol.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó Meiling.

-¡Apagar el despertador de la madre de Shaoran!-Contestó Eriol orgulloso.

Sakura se rió.

-¡Qué hermoso material! Ahora todo esto estará en internet - Agregó Sakura divertida - ¿Algún comentario, chico bombón?

-¿Lo grabaste todo?-Preguntó Shaoran sonrojado.

-Sip.-Asintió Sakura.

-¡Dámelo!-Ordenó Li.

-¡No!-Dijo ella negando.

-¡Que me la des, Kinomoto!-Dijo ahora rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡No!, ¡porque no es mía!-Dijo Sakura pasando la cámara a su amiga.

-¡Mi cámara!-Dijo Daidouji alegre.

-Bien –Agregó Sakura -, quédate con tu cámara. Tarde o temprano, esa grabación será mía. ¡Y será vista por todos!

La profesora se paró, entró al bus.

-Atención muchachos – Dijo Kaho a los estudiantes -, a continuación, se nos une una nueva integrante a nuestro viaje.

Todos miraron extrañados a la maestra de matemáticas.

Ieran entró.

-¡Hola chicos!-Agregó feliz la mujer.

-¡No!-Dijeron todos los alumnos indignados.

-Gracias Shaoran – Dijo Yamazaki, un compañero de clase -, será como viajar con mi madre.

-¡¿Puede ser esto peor?!-Dijo Li indignado.

-¡Demonios!-Dijo Meiling enojada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Kaoru asustado.

-¡No traje mi bloqueador!-Agregó enojada.

Shaoran bufó.

-Mejor me callo de una buena vez.

-Buena idea.-Agregó Sakura. El viaje siguió.

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Me he demorado una eternidad en adaptarlo. Bueno, esta historia no es mía. Proviene de , y es de "Midori Mitzuki". Y bueno, la chica está inactiva, y por eso no he podido contactarme con ella. Bueno… Espero que les guste, espero que me dejen sus Reviews, o por alguna duda con respecto a la historia. Pero claro, nada supera al original, digo yo. En fin, creo que la próxima semana o a más tardar publique el segundo capítulo. **

**Espero que acojan la historia, y acepto críticas constructivas. En fin, me largo, debo irme a dormir, son como las tres de la mañana. Ciao!**


	2. Cita en la noche con Setsu Sumita

**Perdida con mí enemigo**

_**Capítulo 2: "Cita en la noche, con Setsu Sumita".**_

-Bien, la noche ya llega y yo aburrida. ¡Este bus maldito me tiene harta!-Dijo Sakura exhausta.

-¿Por qué tan enojada, torpe?-Preguntó con los ojos cerrados Shaoran.

-¡Tú no te metas en lo que digo!-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Joder, mujer! – Gritó molesto Shaoran -, ¿podrías dejar de gritar? Hay gente durmiendo como verás.

-Si te callaras, yo sería feliz. O… ¡Mejor aún! Desaparece de mi miserable vida – Dijo con tono aburrido.

-Lo haría con gusto – Afirmó, luego puso una mano en su mejilla -. Pero si lo hago, tu miserable vida, se convertiría en algo más miserable.

-¡Te odio!-Dijo pegándole en la mano.

-Descuida, es mutuo.-Contestó a la "afirmación" de Kinomoto.

_**~*En la noche*~**_

Todos estaban durmiendo. Sakura estaba incómoda. La noche había sido peor, era muy molesto para Sakura dormir en un autobús empujándole para atrás y para adelante…

-No puedo dormir…-Kinomoto se para y se dirige al baño -. Es idea mía, o… ¿aquí hace frío?... Debo estar enferma o algo así.

Entra y sale del baño; fue algo rápido. Luego en el pasillo, Sakura divisa a Shaoran Li durmiendo y murmurando cosas entre sueños. ¡Diablos! La curiosidad pudo más que ella, y lo único que hizo fue atinar a escuchar qué cosa decía.

-Kinomoto es una torpe…-Dijo acomodándose en su asiento.

-_(Hasta cuando duerme es una molestia)_.-Pensó Sakura.

-Por eso me gusta.

Sakura estaba como un tomate maduro, y es que no es para menos si alguien como Li dice cosas de ti en sus sueños.

-¿L-le gus-gusto?-Se preguntó a sí misma.

-Y por eso… ¡Me gusta molestarla!-Dijo levantando una mano.

-Es un idiota.-Murmuró, luego le da un golpe y se va.

Shaoran despierta.

-¡¡Auch!! – Dijo abriendo los ojos con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Eriol!-Luego le devuelve el golpe.

-¡¡Oye!!-Dijo despertando, tocándose la parte del golpe.

-¿Por qué me golpeaste?-Dijo Li molesto.

-¡Yo no te he golpeado, aunque duerma!

-Sí, claro.-Contestó sarcásticamente Li.

-Pero… olvídalo.-Dijo rendido, y luego volvió a dormir.

Shaoran se quedó pensando; aseguró haber dicho algo entre sueños. ¿Pero qué? Aggg, en todo caso no importaba mucho.

-(_Esa torpe de Kinomoto… ¿qué tenía? Ag, no me acuerdo. ¡Verdad! Tenía la grabación de mi madre. Iré a buscarla.)_

Li se dirigió hacia el asiento de Sakura; la vio durmiendo al lado de Sumita. ¿Por qué demonios estaba con ella? ¡Qué se creía! Sakura únicamente, tendría un novio en su vida. Pero… Oh no, Kami… ¡No!

Shaoran se acerca lentamente hacia Sakura, con cuidado de no despertar también a su "acompañante".

-_(Debe estar por alguna parte…)_ – Pensaba Li, después vio como Sakura se acurrucaba en él dormida.

-Li…-Agregó dormida.

El se sonroja levemente.

-Tú me…

Se pone más rojo y nervioso.

-Me… enfermas.-Acabó de decir.

Li suspiró aliviado.

-_(Qué novedad… ¡Diablos! No la encuentro… ¿Dónde la metió?)._

Sakura movió las manos, y en ella tenía algo. ¿Pero cómo lo podía tener aún?

_**Flash back.**_

_Shaoran Li iba corriendo. No era para menos; su madre le había dicho que se quedarían en Tomoeda para siempre. Y él que tenía esperanzas de quedarse en Hong Kong todavía. Contaba con apenas ocho años, pero comenzaba a ser más maduro. _

_De repente, choca con alguien. Se da cuenta de que es una niña de su misma edad, un poco más baja que él. Con el cabello corto, y los ojos verdes y brillantes. Para su corta edad, había descubierto la belleza. Esa niña, era realmente linda._

_-Lo siento.-Dijo ella._

_-No, no te preocupes-Dijo él ofreciéndole una mano para que se levante._

_-G-gracias.-Al parecer tenía algo en las manos. _

_-Me llamo Shaoran, ¿y tú?_

_-S-sakura._

_-¿Tartamudeas o qué? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo fijándose en la cosa de la mano._

_-No, no tartamudeo, soy normal; y - Dijo ella dejando mostrar a un pequeño peluche. Era muy lindo, era blanco, pero le faltaba algo; una cinta al parecer. Se había roto -, es un oso, como verás Shaoran._

_-¿Le falta una cinta? Está rota._

_-Pues sí, está roto. ¿Y qué? _

_-No sé - Li se puso una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros -. Yo tengo una cinta que me da una de mis hermanas; siempre son rosadas y no me gustan. ¡Soy niño! ¿La quieres?_

_El rostro de aquella muchacha se tornó un tanto asombrado._

_-¿No lo quieres? Bue…_

_-¡No! Gracias.-Le sonrió, luego tomó la cinta y se la puso al oso blanco pequeño._

_-Ok.-Dijo él mirándola de reojo._

_-¡Monstruo!-Dijo un chico más grande que la niña.-, ¿qué hacías con este mocoso?_

_-¿A quién les dices mocoso?-Dijo el molesto._

_-…Ehm…, estaba ayudándome a pararme. Porque me caí._

_-Ok… Vamos._

_-Espera, quiero decirle adiós a…_

_-Li._

_-Li…-Dijo ella siguiendo su apellido._

_-¡Touya!-Le llamaron._

_-Ya voy, Yuki.-Luego miró al "mocoso" y se dirigió hacia su amigo._

_Shaoran miró a la chica._

_-¿Es que acaso no puedes ser más torpe?_

_-¿Qué?-Dijo frunciendo el ceño._

_-Que no puedes ser más torpe._

_-¿Y tú más idiota?_

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-Gritaron al unísono los dos._

_-¡Torpe!_

_-¡Idiota!_

_-¡Soy Kinomoto para ti!_

_-¡Y Li para ti!_

_Desde ese momento, Kinomoto Sakura y Li Shaoran, eran como el perro y el gato._

_**Fin flash back.**_

-Curioso…-Agregó Li.

_**~*A la mañana siguiente*~**_

-¡¡Llegamos!!- Anunció el chofer.

-¡Aah!-Gritaron todos; algunos se caen, otros se golpean con el asiento.

-¡A-ashú!-Estornudó Meiling.

-¡Salud!-Agregó Kaoru.

-¡Cállate!-Dijo enojada.

-De nada.

-¡Pero qué frío hace!-Dijo acariciándose los brazos para hacer calor.

Shaoran estaba tirado en el suelo.

-O es que estoy soñando… ¿Veo nieve afuera?

-¡¿Nieve?!-Dijeron todos al unísono con tono de preocupación.

Touya hizo su entrada en compañía de la profesora Mizuki.

-¿No les parece increíble?-Dijo algo feliz.

-Hermano… ¿Nos trajiste a la nieve?-Dijo Sakura tratando de sonar algo calmada.

-¡Sí!, ¿Te gusta?-Dijo feliz.

-¡Se supondría que iríamos al campamento!-Dijo afligida y un poco enojada.

-Ajá.-Asintió Touya.

-… ¡Al campamento que está en el bosque! ¡Kami!

-Aaaaah… ehm…-Balbuceaba Touya.

-¿Estás diciendo que nos equivocamos de autobús, o que se equivocaron en comprar los pasajes?

-La segunda opción.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ieran mira a su hijo; este está nervioso.

-¡Oh no, mi niño! ¡Ponte este suéter que te tejí! – Exclamó preocupada por su "bombón".

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-Preguntó molesto.

-Es instinto maternal, mi niño. Llevar siempre este tipo de cosas en la mano.

-Oigan…, lo lamento – Agregó Touya -. Arruiné su paseo; les prometo que compraré nuevos pasajes y nos iremos de aquí.

-Oye… - Dijo Kaho -, aquí está tan mal. Hay cabañas, podríamos quedarnos aquí; ¿Qué les parece chicos?

-Yo digo que sí – Agregó Meiling temblando -, mientras me consiga un abrigo.

-¡Aquí tengo otro, mi niña!-Dijo Ieran.

-Gracias.-Agradeció de tono aburrido la prima de Li.

-Por mí está bien. Me gusta el frío.-Dijo Eriol.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-A mí me da igual.-Dijo desganado.

-Entonces está decidido – Dijo sonriendo Mizuki -. ¡Nos quedaremos aquí!

-¡Genial! – Exclamaron todos en tono sarcástico.

-¿Pagué dinero inútilmente, por una tienda que no usaré?-Dijo molesta la amiga amatista.

-Sí; y yo igual, por desgracia.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombres la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Tienes frío? ¿Te presto mi chaqueta? - Ofreció Sumita.

-N-no sé.-Tartamudeó.

Setsu le pasó su chaqueta. Sakura se sonrojó. ¡Maldita adolescencia y pena!

-Así está bien, flor de cerezo.-Dijo el sonriéndole.

Sakura le miró. Así estuvieron durante unos segundos. ¿Se parecía tanto a Shaoran?¿ Serán familia? Kami…

-Ejem... - Carraspeó maliciosamente Tomoyo -, lástima.

-¿Hoe? ¡Ah sí!

Todos comenzaron a bajar del bus.

-¡Oiga! – Llamaba el chofer al mayor de los Kinomoto.

-¿Diga? – Habló desganadamente Touya.

-Si no mal recuerda, me debe tres boletos: El del rebelde mamó, el de Harry Potter y el de Mary Poppins.

-Claro; aquí tiene - Dijo pasándole los yenes al conductor, luego se baja -. Esperen un momento… ¡¿Por qué tengo que pagar la estadía de los mocosos?!

-_(Me muero de hambre… Iré por un bocadillo)_-Pensó Sakura. Luego mira a Shaoran.

-(_¡Debo huir de esa vieja maniática cuanto antes! ¡Kami!)_ – Pensó Li; luego miró a Sakura.

Sakura recuerda lo sucedido de anoche; y se sonroja levemente. ¡No era para menos!

-¿Qué miras, inepto?-Casi gritó del "enojo".

Shaoran recuerda lo sucedido de anoche; se torna de un color rojo, pero leve.

-¡La cara de tonta que tienes! – Dijo apartando la vista de ella.

-¡Eres insoportable! – Exclamó molesta Sakura.

-¡Y tú una torpe!

-¡Uyy~! ¡Fuera de aquí! – Gritó señalando la puerta.

-¡Esta es MI cabaña! – Dijo autorizando.

-¡Hay! – Dijo poniendo la cara extraña - ¡Los hombres siempre creen tener la razón! – Gritó y se fue.

-¡Pero si tenía razón! … ¡Mujeres!-Grito y se fue.

_**~*Con Sakura*~**_

-¡Es un idiota! – Dijo enojada.

Sakura chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento.-Dijo con tono aburrido. Vio una mano que le ofrecía ayudarle.

-No te preocupes, Sakura-chan.-Esa voz era de Setsu Sumita.

-¡Setsu!-Dijo apenada.

-Sip; el mismo.-Dijo sonriente.

Se vino un silencio un tanto incómodo; al menos para Sakura.

-Oye… ¿Te parece si vienes a este lugar – Dijo Sumita asomando un papel – en la noche un rato conmigo? Te quiero decir una cosa.

-C-claro.

-¡Ok! Te veo.

_**~*Con todos*~**_

-Atención, niños! – Dijo la profesora Mizuki.

Todos se acercaron.

-Aunque estemos en la nieve, no quiere decir que no haremos nuestras actividades.

Todos bufaron aburridos.

-Bien – Kaho sacó una caja con papeles -, ahora quiero que saquen un papel cada uno, y así sabrán a qué equipo pertenecen.

_**Al rato…**_

-¿Qué clase de nombres son estos?- Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-No lo sé; yo soy de – Meiling mira su papel – los topos chillones.

-Y yo de los bagres amorosos.-Afirmó Sakura.

-¿A quién se le ocurrieron estos nombres tan ridículos? – Dijo Tomoyo en tono pesado.

-¡A mí! ¿No son geniales? – Dijo haciendo aparición la madre de Li.

-No, apestan igual que su hijo.-Dijo, y se fue.

-Eso quiere decir que son más que geniales.-Dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Sabía que les encantaría! – Agregó Ieran, luego se fue por ahí.

-Al parecer – Dijo Meiling dirigiéndose hacia Tomoyo -, Sakura no lo está pasando nada de bien.

-¿Cómo te sentirías una – Contestaba la amatista – de tus peores pesadillas se hicieran realidad?

Meiling bufó.

-Pues en este momento, estoy viendo aquí mismo una de ellas.-Dijo exhausta.

-¡Meiling! – Dijo haciendo su aparición Kaoru -. ¿Qué equipo te salió?

-¡Uno donde nunca te veré! – Dijo Meiling enojada; luego se va a algún lado.

Kaoru bajó la mirada.

-No te sientas mal, Kaoru – Dijo como con tono aburrido -. Es la nieve que le fundió el cerebro, y la pone a actuar así.

-Pues a mí me parece que siempre ha sido así conmigo.-Dicho esto, se fue.

-Pobre Kaoru, es tan tonto.-Agregó Tomoyo para sí.

-Bien chicos, la actividad la pospondremos para unos días más. Les daré un tiempo libre para que se diviertan un rato.

-¡Claro! – Dijeron todos agradecidos. Luego se largaron.

-¡Saku-chan! ¿Qué harás?-Preguntó Tomoyo.

-Bueno… Me topé con Setsu, y me pidió que fuera con él en la noche a un lugar. Dijo que tenía que decirme algo.

-¡Está más claro que el agua! – Agregó Meiling - ¡Se declarará!

Sakura estaba como tomate.

-¡N-no! – Dijo Sakura apenada.

-Pero Saku-chan… Aquí hace frío. Si quieres, te hago una ropa bonita de frío , claro está, y lo vas a ver. ¡Asunto listo!

-Sip. Tomoyo tiene razón. Eres Sakura Kinomoto; una de las chicas más lindas del Seijô. ¡Y quien no está enamorado de ti!

_¿Y Shaoran? _Pensó Sakura.

¡Kami! ¿Por qué esos pensamientos?

-Esta noche, tienes una cita con Setsu Sumita.-Dijeron Tomoyo y Meiling al unísono.

Sakura suspiró, y asintió para que le hicieran algunos "retoques". Después de todo, le darían unos días para estar en paz un rato.

Sakura tenía una "cita" con Setsu Sumita. Y aunque no fuera con _él_, debía verse linda. ¿No?

**Notas de la autora: **_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Sí; lo prometido es deuda. Por fin traje este nuevo capítulo. **_

_**En fin, la autora original no ha actualizado la historia. Y eso es un problema. ¿Qué cosa le voy a poner aquí? Dios. En fin, yo tengo ya una continuación hecha por mí misma. Si alguien se anima a que publique mis **__**continuaciones propias**__**, que me lo diga.**_

_**xD En fin, quizá publique un capítulo cuando decida si lo hago con una continuación mía o la de Midori… Bueno, ya no tengo más que decir. **_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Pascua-chan.**_


End file.
